In general, a mobile phone is provided with a display screen of a liquid crystal display on which an operation screen, e-mail text, television pictures, and others are shown. If such a display screen is large-sized, it is possible to display a great deal of information (such as document text) at a time and project television pictures in an enlarged size. On the other hand, with such a large-sized display screen, the entire device becomes increased in size and too bulky to carry.
In light of such a problem, there has been devised a mobile phone that includes: a first display screen which is exposed to the outside at all times; and a second display screen which is accommodated in a main body when the mobile phone is carried and which is exposed to the outside when the mobile phone is used, and that displays an image on one screen into which the first display screen and the second display screen are integrated. Such a mobile phone is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-298700 A